They Were Family
by I'll Fly Away
Summary: A one-shot, cute, cuddly, sick Jack Wilder. Cuddles with Daniel J. Atlas. No slash.


**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Now You See Me**_**.**

* * *

Daniel Atlas glanced over worriedly at his companion. Jack Wilder was bent over, his hands on his knees and his back shuddering as he coughed harshly.

"I'm fine," the sleight said as he stood up, looking rather shaky on his feet.

"You don't look fine," Merritt pointed out, sounding more protective than sarcastic.

Henley came over and pressed her hand to Jack's forehead, frowning as he shrugged away.

"You don't feel too hot" she remarked gently.

"That's because I'm not. Well I am, but I'm fine. Let's just go meet Dylan." Jack stood up and stalked out of the apartment. The rest of the team just looked at each other and shrugged, thinking maybe Jack really _was_ fine. However, as Henley slid on her gloves and picked up the summoning cards and as Merritt and Daniel went to get the cars, each one had their own doubts.

* * *

"This is the target" Dylan Rhodes handed Alma, Henley, Jack, Daniel, and Merritt each a thick folder.

"You'll be putting on two shows. First one will be—" Dylan stopped as Jack abruptly pushed back from the table and ran out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Alma asked concernedly, standing up.

"Nothing" Daniel hastily supplied, "I'll just go after him."

He hurried after Jack and finally caught up with him. Jack was slumped back against the wall in the hallway, his head in his hands. He glanced up dully as Daniel crouched next to him.

"Hey, you okay?" Daniel asked, awkwardly putting a hand on Jack's shoulder. Instead of brushing it off as Daniel had expected, Jack leaned into the touch.

"My head hurts" Jack whispered.

"You've been thinking too much" Daniel replied, slowly helping Jack to stand up and immediately supporting the sleight as he swayed.

Daniel stuck his head around the door "we're going home" he announced.

Jack leaned on Daniel as they stood in the elevator, Daniel becoming more and more worried as he felt the heat radiating off Jack. By the time they reached the car, the younger Horseman was almost asleep. Daniel managed to push Jack into the front passenger seat, buckling the seatbelt. The showman drove as fast as he dared, barely pausing at red lights. The only thought in his mind was to get Jack home as quickly as possible.

When they got home Jack wasn't coherent enough to stand up, so Daniel clumsily lifted him out of the car and carried him to the elevator, holding him up so that he was supported against the side of the elevator.

"Jack we're here" Daniel said, unsuccessfully trying to gain some sort of response from the barely conscious Horseman. He sighed and picked up Jack again, carrying him into the Horsemen's empty apartment and setting him down on the couch.

"D-D-Danny?" Jack's weak voice made Daniel spin around.

"I'm right here" Daniel didn't have the heart to tell Jack that he hated that nickname. Besides, he knew that Jack already knew he disliked that nickname.

Daniel had soaked and wrung out a washcloth, gently placing the cool cloth on Jack's sweaty forehead. The sleight closed his eyes and sighed in obvious relief. Daniel then coaxed Jack into accepting a thermometer and frowned at the readout. He knew 103.2 was too high. In the meantime Daniel was starting to panic. He had already ransacked the bathroom cabinet for any sort of fever medication and come up completely empty-handed. Pacing, he debated calling Henley or Merritt or even Dylan or Alma. However, Daniel knew they would be too busy to pick up fever medicine.

Daniel glanced down at a tentative touch to his hand. Jack had wrapped his fingers around the showman's, either consciously or subconsciously. Sighing, Daniel eased himself down on the couch, careful not to jostle or wake Jack and started to run his fingers through Jack's short brown hair.

He allowed himself a smile as Jack sleepily smiled and snuggled closer to Daniel.

* * *

"Jack! JACK!" Daniel shook the younger man awake. Jack gasped, his eyes flying open and Daniel's heart almost broke as Jack's eyes darted around the room, terrified.

"D-D-Daniel?" Jack's shaking fingers clutched at Daniel's shirt. He buried his face in the showman's chest, sobbing.

"Shhh…" Daniel rubbed his back, as Jack's eyes watered with fresh tears.

"You're okay, you're okay. I've got you" Daniel held Jack even tighter, feeling an unnatural sting in his own eyes.

Jack curled even tighter against Daniel's chest, his sobs growing quieter as he became more exhausted. Finally Jack was sleeping, tears crusted around his eyes that Daniel gently wiped away with his thumb.

Daniel settled back against the arm of the couch and rewrapped his arms around Jack.

* * *

Henley and Merritt came back five hours later with Alma and Dylan in tow.

"Awww…" Henley and Alma smiled while Merritt and Dylan smirked.

Daniel stirred awake, blinking his eyes open groggily. Next to him Jack nestled closer to Daniel, not waking up.

"Whaaat?" Daniel looked up at four very amused faces staring down at him and Jack.

"What's wrong with him?" Dylan asked, crouching down so he was on eye level with Daniel.

"He has a fever," yawned Daniel.

Alma gently cupped her hand to Jack's forehead as Henley came from the bathroom, wringing out a fresh washcloth and wiping it on Jack's flushed cheeks.

For the next three hours the Horsemen and Alma and Dylan ran themselves ragged trying to care for a sick Jack.

Early the next morning Daniel woke up, groaning as he stretched. For some reason there was a strange warmth in his chest. He looked down and saw a sleeping Jack Wilder. All of the previous nights events caught up with him and Daniel hastily pressed his hand to Jack's forehead, sighing with relief when Jack's forehead was normal temperature.

He hastily bit back a laugh as he glanced around the room. Henley was sprawled on an armchair, Alma curled with her head on Dylan's chest, Dylan snoring and Merritt with his arms folded in a position that did not look uncomfortable. Daniel smiled again, realizing one thing.

They were family.

**~Fin~**

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and please feel free to leave a review**


End file.
